Forget-Me-Not
by yuki-xue
Summary: the snow made her shiver, just as he did when the blood colored her hands. AU. GuriPura. Green/Platina. T for murder


**Forget-Me-Not**

the snow made her shiver, just as he did when the blood colored her hands AU GuriPura

* * *

Platina looked out of the window. The snow was falling calmly, layering itself on the others. A tear almost slipped out of her silver eyes when she saw the purest thing outside. A baby and its mother. They were smiling so happily.

She wrapped her jacket around her tighter. The coldness of the snow made her shiver. Then again, it was her own idea to wear a thin jacket out. She let out a sigh, her breath frozen, and closed her eyes.

Although she didn't want to think about it, her heart pounded and she gulped. She walked out of the small cafe, her legs bringing her back home.

She stopped at the alleyway, the shortcut to her house. Her eyes closed tightly, trying to erase the image. She shook her head, her blue hair flying with the action. Her legs backed away from it and ran away.

She arrived at the park. Tears flew out of her eyes but she tried to blink them away. People who passed by stared at her, pity in their eyes.

Platina was a strong girl, but she couldn't hold in her feelings any longer. Her family was a gone. A bunch of scientist had took her in for their experiments. She was made into a killing doll. A killing doll that was not supposed to hold emotions. Yet... yet... she didn't want to think about that.

The boy that cared for her, the boy that saw what she was inside after a while. The only boy that she opened up to. The boy that she had... murdered.

She still remembers the look on his face. The widen green eyes behind his glasses, the pale color on his skin.

-FlashBack-

"_I am so sorry.."_

_She had looked at him with fear and sadness in her steel eyes. He looked at her with a questioned expression. _

"_I am so, so sorry..."_

_The look on his face turned to horror slowly when she drew out a dagger from her bag. He backed away. No wonder Platina had dragged him to a dark alleyway. _

_Platina's raised her hand, the dagger getting closer to his chest. He tried to reason with her, anything to stop her. He didn't notice the short hesitation before the dagger went through his body._

_Platina saw a silent scream come out of his mouth before the body fell limp on the floor. She stood there for a moment before tears escaped out of her eyes._

"_I am so, very sorry..."_

_She fell onto the floor next to his body. Her body felt numb as she took the cold hand into her own ones. She bit her pale lips as the hands got colder and colder the more she held onto it._

_The blood covered the white snow on the alleyway. Although it would be a beautiful picture to the people in the lab, it looked terrible to her. The snow was covered in her lover's blood._

_It was then she realised the police would come soon. It was time she fled away. She took out a bunch of Forget-Me-Not with a note tied to it and placed it on his chest. _

"_I apologise," with her final words, she ran like the wind._

_'Please Green, I hope you forgive me. But I need to do this. I had to. Please, forgive me. My Romeo, please, forgive me..._

_-Tina Litzzle'_

_-End-_

She sighed. Why must the world be so cruel to her. She got up and walked into the alley, the snow crushing under her feet as she walked.

**This is it. I'm going to do this...**

The drew the dagger she had used to kill Green and pushed it against her chest. She breathed in and out before pushing it deeper.

**I have to do this...**

She bit her lips and pushed it in deeper before the blood became visible on the silver blade. She pushed the dagger one last time, it going through her chest.

**I deserve this...**

With her last breath, she said, "Green".

* * *

The next day, the police found her body at the exact same spot they found Green. They looked through her bag to find a dagger, a cell-phone and a letter to the police.

'I am very sorry for all the sins I've committed

I am sorry for all the crimes I've done

And lastly I'm very sorry for killing my lover, my Romeo

Please, just drag me to hell already.

-Platina Berlitz'

* * *

**A/N: This is my first time writing something like this and I know this seems like Anti-GuriPura but it's not. I just wanted to write something for Christmas and this came out. I am a very big GuriPura shipper so I'm sorry. This is mostly following Platina. Sorry if you wanted to see more of Green!**

**Please review cause I need it. I want to improve my writing so please?**

**~Snowy**

**Edit1: Corrected a little due to my teacher's comments.**


End file.
